


Mornings

by Restitutor_Orbis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leliana and Amayian being soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/pseuds/Restitutor_Orbis
Summary: Sometimes Amayian wakes up before Leliana, despite the fact that she wants him to get some rest. He captivates her like the sun during dawn.
Relationships: Leliana/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 11





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet and lovely between my Inquisitor and Leliana. It's quite short.

His fingers trail over a small, curve scar that slashed horizontally across her side. They graze over the rising swell of Leliana’s hip, sprawling finger over the freckled skin. Leliana groaned, feeling the warmth of dawn lingering in the softest hints against the Frostback’s wintry embrace. “You should be resting,” she mumbled into the pillow.

A chuckle, deep and smooth and rumbling. Even in her sleep-daze awareness, a warmth stroke a flame to life at her naval. “I will.”

Leliana’s lazily opened an eye. Her vision blurred, eyes watered by the thin wisps of golden streaming light. The coverlet has slipped off his chest. She could see the jagged scar that ran from his right shoulder, the rest disappearing beneath what little of the blanket covered him. It protruded vividly from the mass of black curls on his chest, like a river in a forest seen in a bird’s eye. Unintentionally, she licked her lips. But not even the arousal that she felt draw her back to the waking world. The blanket was too warm, and she could smell the soft scent of smoky wood from Amayian; all that drew her to an alluring, sweet tiredness. “Promise?” She yawned.

“I promise.” A smile played at a corner of his lips—more a smirk than a smile. He had a beautiful smile, one that came so rarely before had often blossomed most mornings. It was never a true smile—he never revealed his teeth—but there was a greater warmth there that draw Leliana in. The battling urge to wrap her arms around his neck and capture those full, softly smiling lips and the desire to fall back asleep ensued.

She did not have to let either win, she learned. Amayian dipped down; and with the soft graze of his lips, planted the lightest kiss that Leliana had been ever given. But it still sent a pleasant shiver up her spine and awoke goosebumps that prickled her skin. It spoke of everything she adore with Amayian. The divinely astute light in his eyes; the delicacy, elegance, and grace that seemed to place him higher than man; and a warmth that he often kept hidden beneath his great armor of ice and disconnect.

When he loved her—truly showed how much he felt—Leliana questioned if she was even truly worthy of it. Worthy of his smile and the beating fire in his eyes that were ever so sweet and adoring and wonder; worthy of grazing her fingers across a man so unused to being even given a handshake; worthy of seeing the way he unraveled before her, the clasps of his burdening armor unstrapped and tore to reveal the hidden beauty beneath.

But in the lazy warmth of dawn, when the sunlight streamed just far enough to crown the black, messy curls of Amayian’s hair with a string of gold; when he smiled even now as if she had been the reason for the rising of a new dawn, all those doubts disappeared.

And she wondered if he knew that he had become the reason for the sun to rise in her life.


End file.
